


Ego ero adhuc

by Kyta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Post-Series, Spoilers 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyta/pseuds/Kyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative take on Merlin waiting for the return of The Once and Future King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego ero adhuc

Ego ero adhuc  
By LJ Wallace

Merlin watched Arthur go into Avalon, tears welling in his eyes. He held in his hand Excaliber, beacause even though it was probably safer for it to go with Arthur, Merlin wanted to give it to him when he came back. When he came back. When would that be again? How long did Merlin have to walk the Earth without Arthur? The thought hurt Merlin. Tears fell. How long? How long would he be alone? How many would he have to watch die?  
Merlin stood staring at the lake, thinking these horid thoughts. He was perfectly still until in a rush of motion he brought the sword down into the Rock that made up the floor beneth him. His eyes burned gold. He looked up at the lake again. Before he fell to a knee bowing before his king. He closed his eyes. And he whispered the last spell he would for a long while.  
"Ego ero adhuc"  
Merlin was replaced with marble.

Tours of the lake would eventually be given and the tour guides would tell of the statue that was called "awaiting the once and future". They told how acording to legend the great sorcerer,Merlin, Turned himself to stone to await his kings return. And only the touch of one Arthur Pendragon would awaken him. Until that moment Merlin bowed one knee melded to the rock beneath him, hands wrapped around the handle of Excaliber keeping it safe for any amount of time, head down and a single tear caught as it rolled down his cheek.


End file.
